Past and Present
by Major144
Summary: A couple of new Gems arrive on Earth claming they've come to help the Crystal Gems, but things become crazy, when the Gems's true intentions are revealed and Steven along with Connie, Peridot, and one of the two new Gems get flung back into the past. Now Steven and his friends must work alongside Rose to stop the rogue Gem and protect the future.
1. Chapter 1 Stars

Past and Present

Chapter 1 Stars

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the cosmos of space, a large ship that resembled the head of a women with three eyes flew towards a nearby galaxy. In the central eye a person stood with their hands clasped behind their back and surveyed the passing stars and planets. The person was a Gem named Hematite and she was about eight fight tall with muscular toned metallic grey skin, with black hair and dressed in a black long sleeved outfit with a grey cape. Her gem was located on her chest.

As Hematite continued to look out into the void of space, a Gem named Paragon approached Hematite and kneeled before her. Stone was a Pearl with black skin and grey hair.

"Lady Hematite we will arrive at planet Earth in three days." Reported Paragon.

"Excellent Paragon, it's been a long time, but all of our careful planing shall be rewarded. Everything we need to destroy Yellow Diamond and take back the Homeworld is on Earth." Said Hematite.

"But, what about those Crystal Gems we've heard about? They've managed to defend the planet so far and they've defeated Jasper. I have a feeling they won't agree to help us, once they find out about our true intentions." Said Paragon.

"Don't fret about Roses's forces, they will pose no threat to us and we will earn their trust. Afterwords we shall begin the plan." Said Hematite.

"As you command Lady Hematite." Said Paragon as she stood up and left her master.

Hematite looked out the window and thought about Rose. The two of them had a past and had rebelled against Yellow Diamond, however the two of them had different ideals and methods about how to rebel and thus they went their separate ways. Hematite smiled as she thought about seeing Rose again and showing her once and for all that, her way was the right way to go. The ship continued on it's way getting closer and closer to Earth.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Past and Present

Chapter 2 Thoughts

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Steven, Connie, Peridot, and the Crystal Gems, were in front of the Crystal Temple going through the wreckage of the Gem Warship to see if they could find anything of use to help with the drill construction. Peridot was looking through what was left of the control room as she pondered about her current situation. At one time, she had been an enemy of the Crystal Gems tasked with checking on the Kindergarten and the progress of the geoweapon known as The Cluster, but the Crystal Gems interfered and Peridot was forced to call upon the aid of Jasper and a Gem Warship. There had been a huge battle with Jasper and the Crystal Gems that resulted in the Gem Warship crashing and Peridot being forced to flee the scene.

Peridot had tried to contact Homworld and get rescued by Yellow Diamond, but that plan had failed. In a last desperate attempt to leave Earth, Peridot had kidnapped Steven and taken him to the Galaxy Warp to get him to repair it, so she could leave the planet. Steven however was unable to repair the Galaxy Warp and the Crystal Gems showed up and captured Peridot.

Peridot had been held prisoner for a bit, until Steven freed her and she locked herself in the bathroom refusing to come out and give the Crystal Gems any information. The gem probably, would have stayed in there for a long time, but a thunder storm happened and caused Peridot to run out of the bathroom completely terrified believing that the thunder was the sound of The Cluster awakening and bursting out of the Earth. Steven comforted Peridot and explained what thunder was something that happened when it rained, when Peridot didn't understand, Steven decided to show her by stepping outside into the rain and showing her it was harmless. Peridot managed to muster up the courage to step out into the rain and Steven cheered for Peridot and she thanked him. This lead to Peridot opening up to Steven and taking him to the Kindergarten to explain about the threat The Cluster pos to Earth and that she believed that with Steven's knowledge about Earth they could stop it together. Steven then explained that he didn't think the two of them could do it by themselves and that they would need the help of the Crystal Gems. Peridot refused, but then she and Steven were attacked by Gem Mutants and then rescued by the Crystal Gems. It was then that Peridot realized that she did need the help of the Crystal Gems and she to,d them everything.

Days later the group began to make perpetrations to build a drill to tunnel to the Earth's core to destroy The Cluster. In that time Peridot had learned a few things about her new comrades. Pearl was different from the pearls back on Honeworld, proving herself to be strong willed and intelligent and after a little fight with Peridot and some words from Steven, Peridot acknowledged that Pearl was a competent technician, she would agree to work with. While retrieving a drill head from one of the Injectors from the Kindergarten, Peroidtd managed to entertain Amethyst, with her commentaries about the Earth and the other Crystal Gems. Unfortunately Peridot called Amethyst a defective gem due to her small size. This angered and upset Amethyst and she started to ignore Peridot. Peridot became frustrated with this noting knowing what she did wrong. Steven explained that Peridot hurt Amethyst's feelings. Peridot was confused and frustrated by this and it caused her to miss a malfunction in the drill bit she was working on and it went out of control racing towards a startled Amethyst, but Peridot came in and quickly pushed her out of the way saving her. Steven managed to stop the drill bit and Peridot later used a tape recorder she got from Steven to say that she was struggling with earth customs and that she was sorry for hurting Amethyst's feelings. Amethyst forgave Peridot and things were good between them.

Peridot took the cover off of a control panel and examined it's contents, grabbing some wires that, she could use. The gem began to wonder about her future, once The Cluster was dealt with. It was likely that Peridot would be considered a traitor by Yellow Diamond, for helping the Crystal Gems stop The Cluster, so going back to the Homeworld was out of the question. Earth seemed like a nice enough planet to live on, but would the Crystal Gems accept her and take her in as one of their own after The Cluster was stopped? Steven and Amethyst seemed to like her and maybe Pearl, but Garnet still didn't seem to like her and the fusion made Peridot uncomfortable. Only time would tell what Peridot's fate was. The gem found the Crystal Gems odd, but she wanted to understand them.

After collect all the wires, she could Peridot headed out of the cockpit to join the others, who had collected various machine parts. Pearl and Peridot began to sort through the parts, when they noticed Garnet was looking up at something in the sky and they turned to look. Everybody gasped as they saw a enormous floating head that resembled a women with three eyes.

"It's a Warship!" Gasped Peridot with fright believing the ship to be one of Yellow Diamond's ships come to take her away and punish her.

"It looks like it's heading our way." Said Pearl as she summoned her spear.

The others pulled out their weapons as Peridot quivered in fear. The ship getting closer and closer to the beach.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

Past and Present

Chapter 3 The Arrival

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Steven, Connie, Peridot, Lion, and the Crystal Gems all looked up at the ship that hovered a few hundred yards away from the beach ready to fight. Aboard the ship, Hematite and Paragon looked at screen that showed them the people and gems on the beach.

"The scanners are picking up three Gems, one Fusion, a human, and two odd energy signatures from that group, Lady Hematite." Said Paragon as she looked at her master.

"So this is what's left of Rose's army. These Gems must be highly capable warriors, if they survived the war and defeated Jasper. I see one Gem that has the symbol of Yellow Diamond on her, though she must be a recent defector. It also appears that the Gems have some of the locals as allies, a clever and wise move to increase their forces." Said Hematite as she studied the screen.

"How shall we go about this?" Asked Paragon.

"We shall peacefully introduce ourselves. Teleport us onto the beach." Said Hematite.

Paragon pulled out a watch like device and pressed a button on it. In a matter of seconds the two Gems were teleported out of the ship and onto the beach. Steven and the others were startled by Hematite and Paragon's sudden appearance. The Crystal Gems quickly recovered and took up fighting stances ready to fight, but Hematite calmly raised a hand showing stopping them.

"Greetings Crystal Gems, we come in peace." Said Hematite.

"Who are you two?" Asked Garnet.

"I am Hematite and this is my comrade Paragon. We are enemy's of Yellow Diamond, who wish to liberate the Homeworld from her and protect the universe." Said Hematite.

"So why are you here?" Asked Steven.

"We heard tales of your exploits and your victory over Jasper. You are incredibly strong and we wish to join you." Said Paragon.

"Will be happy to let you join us! It's nice to meet you." Said Steven cheerfully as he started walking towards the two Gems, but Pearl stopped him.

"Wait Steven, we don't really know anything about these Gems yet. How do we know we can trust them?" Said Pearl as she eyed Hematite suspiciously.

"How dare you accuse Lady Hematite of treachery!" Said Paragon with a glare, but Hematite shot her a look and she calmed down.

"You have good reason to be cautious, after all we are strangers to your world. Let me assure you we are on your side. During the war, your leader Rose was a good friend of mine and we fought side by side. Rose fought for Earth with her forces and I eventually took my forces into space to try and liberate the other colonies and Homeworld." Said Hematite.

"I...vaguely remember mentioning Rose mentioning some allies who went into space." Said Pearl as she scratched her chin.

"It's been a tough struggle for us, but I believe with your help we can defeat Yellow Diamond. We've been searching for a powerful item, that we believe combined with our ship, will allow us to defeat Yellow Diamond and free the Homeworld." Said Hematite.

"Whoa your going to put an end to all the fighting! That's amazing!" Cheered Steven.

"It is our goal to put a end to the fighting, without anyone else losing their life." Said Paragon.

"Well that's intriguing. Why don't we head to the house and discuss this some more." Said Pearl as she lead the way to the house.

Garnet was traveling at the back of the group and was studying the backs of Hematite and Paragon. The Fusion tried to use her Future Vision to see if the Gems were up to something, but every time she tried it, she would get a headache. The feeling confused Garnet and it made her a little weary of Hematite and Paragon. The two of them were up to something. Up ahead Hematite was smiling and her eyes briefly turned bright red. Everything was going according to plan. Now it was only a matter of time, before she found what she was looking for and then everything would fall into place. The universe would change one way or another.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Guest

Past and Present

Chapter 4 Guest

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Everybody sat in the living room and introductions were made. Steven, Connie, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst introduced themselves and then Peridot introduced herself. Hematite studied Peridot.

"You have the symbol of Yellow Diamond on your chest, yet your working with the Crystal Gems. Tell me how this came to be." Said Hematite.

"I originally worked for Yellow Diamond as a technician and I was tasked with checking on some projects on Earth, however the Crystal Gems interfered, so I was forced to bring a Gem Warship and bring a powerful Gem named Jasper as an escort. The Crystal Gems defeated Jasper and the ship was destroyed leaving me stranded here. I was eventually captured by the Crystal Gems and I told them about one of the projects I was checking on and how it threatened the planet. I was also endangered by this project and I decided to work alongside the Crystal Gems to stop it." Said Peridot.

"Fascinating." Said Paragon.

"I couldn't help but notice the picture of Rose on your wall. I know she was the leader of the gems that fought against Yellow Diamond on Earth, but I haven't seen her." Said Hematite.

"Rose...is gone." Said Pearl sadly.

"Was she killed on the field of battle? If she was it must have been quit a battle. I trained alongside Rose and I fought alongside her during the beginning of the Rebellion, and Rose was incredibly skilled warrior and a brilliant strategist. I truly admired her and respected her." Said Hematite with respect.

Steven was happy to hear someone show great respect to his mom. The hybrid lifted his shirt up and exposed his gem.

"Rose didn't die on the battlefield, she passed on to create me, her son." Said Steven as he explained how his mom and his dad met and they had him.

Hematite and Paragon were utterly stunned by this news. This was certainly an unforeseen development.

"Our condolence for your lost." Said Hematite said with a bow.

Paragon bowed also.

"There's no need to feel sorry. My mom became half of me and even though she's not here, I know part of her will always be with me and love me." Said Steven with a smile.

Hematite stared at Steven and couldn't help, but smile back at him. She could see that Steven had inherited more then just his gem from Rose.

"So what exactly can you two do?" Asked Amethyst.

"Pardon?" Asked Paragon.

"What's your weapons?" Asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst don't be rude to our guest." Said Pearl with a look of annoyance.

"It's alright. Paragon why don't you go first." Said Hematite as she nodded to her comrade.

Paragon stood up and her gem began to glow a little as two crest shaped swords appeared in her hands.

"Cool!" Said Steven in awe.

"As for me, well I have some unique abilities." Said Hematite as she waved her hand and the lights turned off and on.

Everybody blink in shock, as Hematite waved her hand at the tv and it turned on by itself.

"You can control technology!" Exclaimed Peridot in awe.

"Yes and much more." Said Hematite as she looked over at the kitchen and waved her hand.

The drawers opened up and out flew some silverware. The eating utensils floated in the air and then they seemed to liquefy merging into one mass that shaped itself into a sword, then a shield, and finally turned back into its original shapes before going back into the drawers.

"That's amazing!" Exclaimed Steven as he and Connie were awed by the display of power.

"That was impressive Hematite, we can really use someone with your abilities to help us deal with our current problem." Said Pearl.

"But first tell us what's this item your looking for." Said Garnet.

"Alright I'll tell you. In the early years of the Rebellion, I came across some information of a powerful experimental device that worked like the Warp Pads, but it was small and easy to move and capable of teleporting things lightyears away. I told Rose about it and we stole it from Yellow Diamond's forces. Rose thought it was to dangerous to have the item around during the war, so she hid away on Earth, for future purposes. I've come to use it go directly to Yellow Diamond and put a stop to her rule." Explained Hematite.

"This item had a name?" Asked Garnet.

"I believe it was the Temporal Crystal." Said Hematite.

The Crystal Gems looked at one and then back at their guests.

"Will help you find this Temporal Crystal, but let us tell you what we do and what we're dealing with and maybe we can help each other." Said Pearl as she began to explain about the corrupt gems, the gem mutants, and finally The Cluster.

"You have my full support in dealing with The Cluster and all the other problems you are currently facing. My ship and everything on it is at your disposal." Said Hematite.

"Well it's good to have you. We appreciate all the help we can get." Said Pearl with a smile.

"We're happy to assist." Said Paragon.

Hematite and Paragon then got up to leave the house and teleport back to their ship. Garnet frowned a little bit, though the two new gems seemed friendly, there was still something about them that Garnet didn't trust.

Aboard the ship Hematite was smiling with a job well done. She had earned the trust of the Crystal Gems and they would help her find the Temporal Crystal. Hematite had told the Crystal Gems and their allies the truth about the Temporal Crystal and it's abilities, though not the full truth. The Temporal Crystal could warp more then space and with it Hematite was going to rewrite history.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Power Display

Past and Present

Chapter 5 Power Display

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Things returned to normal after Hematite and Paragon arrived. Hematite revealed her ship could become invisible, so that why it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. One day Peridot approached Hematite holding the left foot of her limb enhancer.

"Hematite...I request the use of your ships facilities, in order to build myself some new limb enhancers like this one." Said Peridot as she handed the foot to Hematite.

"Very impressive. Alright I'll allow you to use my ships facilities to build yourself some new limb enhancers." Said Hematite.

Hematite held Peridot's hand as she hit a button on her watch and teleported them both to her ship. The two of them appeared in a large room that appeared to be a lab. Paragon walked into the lab and Hematite explained why Peridot was on the ship and needed to use the lab. Peridot looked around the lab with awe as she saw a few computers and various machines under construction. A lab table with a strange armored humanoid figure got her attention. It appeared to be some kind of robot. The scientist attempted to walk towards it, but Paragon got in her way.

"That is one of Lady Hematite's projects, you are not allowed to touch it." Said Paragon.

Peridot was annoyed by this.

"It's quit alright Paragon. Peridot is a scientist, whose just curious, she can examine it if she wishes to." Said Hematite with a wave.

"Thank you Hematite." Said Peridot as she went over to examine the machine with interest.

The robot looked quit advanced though it seemed to still be in the development stage. After several minutes of examining the robot, Peridot decided to get started on building her new limb enhancers. The gem went to work at one of the lab tables, while being watched by Paragon.

Back in Beach City, people were playing on the beach and enjoying the weather, when suddenly something erupted from beneath the sand and flew into the sky. Everybody starred at the object in confusion for a few seconds, before it hovered back to the ground and revealed itself to be a large manta ray, however on closer inspection the creature had a blue rocky like exterior and it had a strange blue gem in the center of it's face. The crowd starred at the manta ray and it titled it's head back as it let out a hideous roar. The people ran and screamed as they realized the manta ray was some kind of monster. It's was a corrupt gem!

Back on the ship, Hematite was in the control room and was looking at some files, when her computer alerted her about the situation on the beach. A screen displayed the situation and Hematite smirked a little. The corrupt gem attack was an excellent opportunity to show her power and earn more of the Crystal Gems's trust. The gem tapped her watch and appeared on the beach to fight about the same time the Crystal Gems arrived.

"Don't worry I'll deal with this." Said Hematite as she waved her hands and four dark metal orbs the size of volleyballs appeared hovering next to her.

Two of the orbs liquified and wrapped around Hematite becoming a suit of armor. The manta ray monster saw Hematite and charged at her stabbing it's tail at her head. Hematite casually dodged the attack and stuck out with a kick knocking it back a few yards. The corrupt gem shook itself a bit before charging back again at Hematite. Hematite just smiled in anticipation as she called one of her orbs to her hand and shaped it into a sword. The gems eyes briefly turned red as she trusted her sword forward and into the corrupt gem. The corrupt gem was stabbed and proofed back into it's gem. Hematite's eyes returned back to normal as she removed her armor and turned it and the sword back into orbs.

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed Steven as he and the other Crystal Gems headed over to Hematite.

"Oh it was nothing. Just doing my part to protect the Earth and it's people." Said Hematite with a smile.

Garnet frowned slightly as she went about bubbling the corrupt gem. There was still something she didn't trust about Hematite and she was going to try to figure out what the gem was up to one way or another.

A few hours later aboard the ship, Peridot had just finished constructing her new limb enhancers and was putting them on. The limb enhancers were simply black and they could only function as regular limbs. Peridot was only able to get a few other functions into her new limbs, she could detach them incase she got grabbed and she was able to get her fingers to rotate like a helicopter to allow short flights. Everything else like turning her fingers into a blaster and a computer would take more time to figure and instal. Peridot was pleased with her work and decided to get herself teleported back to the beach house. Hematite held Peridot's hand and teleported herself and Peridot back to the beach. Peridot thanked Hematite for the use of her ship's lab, before heading into the house. The Crystal Gems were startled to see Peridot with new limb enhancers. Steven thought they were cool, while Amethyst thought they were nerdy. Peridot explained how Hematite let her onto her ship to build the new limb enhancers and this gave Garnet an idea to see what Hematite and Paragon were up to using Peridot.

On the ship Hematite and Paragon were discussing how things went that day.

"Did Peridot do any investigating?" Asked Hematite.

"No my lady, she stayed in the lab and worked on her limb enhancers the whole time." Replied Paragon.

"Good. That gem is smart and I didn't want her to stumble onto our real reasons for being here. If Peridot did learn about our plans she might alert the others and they would attempt to stop us." Hematite.

"Surly, they would see the genius of your plans and see it was for the greater good of the universe. You'd being saving their planet after all." Said Paragon.

"That may be true, but they won't see the grand scheme of things. Rose didn't agree with my past ideas and so neither will the Crystal Gems or her son. Will just have to work fast before things get out of hand." Said Hematite.

Paragon nodded as they just starred out at the ocean and thought about the future.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Investigation

Past and Present

Chapter 6 Investigation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Garnet decided to enlist the aid of Peridot to figure out if Hematite and Paragon were up to anything. The fusion hated to admit it, but Peridot was possibly the only one who could hack into the ship's systems and look at it's files. Peridot had a reason to be on the ship, by working on her new limb enhancers and so far the former Homeworld Gem been helpfully with the construction of the drill and her information about the Cluster. Garnet found Peridot on the beach testing her limb enhancers.

"Peridot I have a job for you." Said Garnet.

"What is it?" Asked Peridot.

This was the first time Garnet asked anything of Peridot herself. Of all the Crystal Gems, Garnet seemed to like Peridot the least, but now she was asking her to do something for her.

"The next time you get on that ship I need you to look for anything suspicious. Hack the computer if you have to." Said Garnet.

"Wait you want me to hack Hematite's computer, but aren't we allies with her and Paragon?" Said Peridot looking confused.

"For the time being yes, but there's something about them I don't trust. They're up to something and I need to know what it is. Your one of the only few gems I know, who are good with computers and gem technology. Hematite allowed you on her ship so your my only way in." Said Garnet.

"Fine, but have you told Steven and your comrades, about your suspicion?" Said Peridot.

"No I haven't. I have a feeling something big is about to happen and whatever it is I want to keep the others away from it to keep them safe. I don't know what Hematite is up, but if it posses a threat to Steven and the others I will protect them and stop it. Steven trust you, so I'm going to trust you to help figure out if Hematite and Paragon are up to something that posses a threat to all of us." Said Garnet.

"Very...well I will assist you in this investigation." Said Peridot.

Garnet nodded in thanks.

The next day Peridot, went back aboard the ship to work on her limb extenders. Hematite teleported off the ship with a strange hand held device with a screen and map to go looking for the Temporal Crystal, leaving Paragon in charge of the ship. Hematite appeared on the beach and was greeted by Garnet.

"I want to help you find the Temporal Crystal." Said Garnet.

"Your assistances is greatly appreciated. I need you to take me here." Said Hematite as she pointed at her screen and showed Garnet where she wanted to go.

Garnet nodded and lead Hematite towards the Warp Pad and the two of them vanished.

On the ship, Paragon had left the lab leaving Peridot alone. Peridot had only pretended to work and as soon as Paragon was gone, she left the lab and went looking for any computers. A few minutes of searching and Peridot found a computer to access. The gem went to work and began hacking into the system. The first thing she found was the precise time The Cluster was placed in the center of the Earth. So apparently Hematite already knew about The Cluster, but why was she interested in the date it was placed in the Earth. The next thing Peridot came across was a blueprint for a strange battery called the Nova Core. According to the data the battery had the power equivalent of several hundred planet cores. Peridot wondered why Hematite and Paragon would need such a powerful battery. The last file Peridot came across was about the Temporal Crystal. Peridot studied the file and her eyes went wide with disbelief at what she read.

"That...experimental gem...is that powerful?!" Gasped Peridot with a little bit of fright.

Then all the pieces started to fall into place and Peridot realized what Hematite was planning. Garnet was right to be suspicious and now Peridot had to get off the ship and warn the others. Peridot stood up and was fixing to head back to the lab, when she came face to face with Paragon. Peridot yelped with fear and stumbled back.

"It's quit rude to be snooping around my master's ship." Said Paragon as she pulled out her crescent shaped swords.

"You and your master...are insane! Your messing with...forces beyond your control!" Sputtered Peridot as she backed into a wall.

"My master is a visionary! Her planing and vision will bring peace to the universe! I wouldn't expect a former lackey of Yellow Diamond to understand our ideals. True you switched alliances, but your new allies don't understand the grand scheme of things." Said Paragon as she advanced towards Peridot.

"The fusion, knows your master is up to something, she'll stop her!" Said Peridot trying to sound brave.

"Oh she my try, but Lady Hematite, will not let anyone stand in her way. Besides we're going to have a little insurance to make sure the Crystal Gems don't interfere." Said Paragon as she slammed the handle of one of her blades into Peridot's face stunning her and dropping her to the ground.

Paragon looked down at the other gem and then pressed a button on a wall. A door opened up and in walked a green humanoid robot wearing armor similar to a knight of the medieval times. The robot walked over to Peridot and carried her away to a cell. Paragon clicked a few buttons on the computer and an image of Steven and Connie on the beach having a picnic appeared on the screen. Paragon, had no doubt that her master would succeed in getting the Temporal Crystal, but it didn't hurt to have a little insurance to make sure no one interfered with the plan. The gem tapped a button on her watch and she teleported out of the ship towards the beach.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 True Intentions

Past and Present

Chapter 7 True Intentions

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Garnet and Hematite were teleported to Rose's Fountain. Hematite looked at her device and walked towards the statue of Rose to study it, then she turned away from the statute and walked over to a wall. The device beeped and Hematite looked at it curiously as she ran her hand over the wall. There was a tiny clicking sound and a hole opened up in the wall. Inside the hole was a green crystal with white lines running around it that gave off a glow.

"I present the Temporal Crystal." Said Hematite as she stepped aside and let Garnet see the crystal.

Garnet eyed the crystal and then she stuck her hand into the hole and grabbed it. As soon as Garnet grabbed the stone, she was bombarded by multiply visions of the future! All of the visions were different, but two things stood out the most among the visions. The first was of a large shadowy object that was bigger then the entire Earth and the second was of what appeared to be a hole that seemed to be a rip in the fabric of space itself. It took all of Garnet's willpower to regain control of her senses and stop the vision. Garnet looked at the crystal in her hands and then at Hematite. The other Gem was definitely up to something.

"Let's head back to the beach." Said Garnet.

"Sure, but if it's ok with you, I think I'll hold the crystal." Said Hematite as she stretched her hand out to Garnet.

Garnet handed the crystal to Hematite and the two of them got on the Warp Pad and they teleported away.

Back on the beach, Paragon had just arrived and was heading towards Steven and Connie, when she saw Pearl and Amethyst walking out of the house. Paragon frowned slightly. The appearance of the two gems, could complicate things. A different approach to get the children onto the ship was in order.

"Hello Steven. Hello Connie. I was wondering if the two of you would like to see the inside of my ship." Said Hematite.

"That would be awesome!" Said Steven excitedly.

"Hold on Steven! What's this I hear about showing Steven and Connie seeing the inside of your ship?" Said Pearl as she and Amethyst reached the others.

"Oh I thought since we are all working together, I'd do something nice for Steven and Connie. I'm positive that they would enjoy seeing the inside of a gem ship." Said Paragon.

"Can I come see it to?" Asked Amethyst.

Paragon looked at her teleportation device and frowned a little.

"I'm sorry Amethyst, but my device can only teleport a max of three people and it's currently running low on power. Once I teleport myself and the others onto the ship, I will need to charge my device a little and then I'll come back for you and Pearl. It should only take ten minutes of charging for my device to be charged up enough to teleport the three of us onto the ship."

"Fine...I can wait." Said Amethyst.

"Good. Now let us be off." Said Paragon as she grabbed Steven and Connie's hands.

The three of them vanished in a flash of light and they were gone from the beach, along with Rose's sword.

Garnet and Hematite appeared on the Warp Pad in the Kindergarten. Hematite looked around confused not sure where they were, when Garnet snatched the Temporal Crystal from out of Hematite's hand and leaped away from her landing several yards away from her as she activated her gauntlets.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hematite as she looked at Garnet with a tiny bit of annoyance.

"I'm keeping this crystal away from you and your going to tell me what your up to." Said Garnet as she got into a fighting stance.

Hematite let out a sigh as she looked at Garnet.

"I'm guessing, one of your halves sensed the power and possibilities of the Temporal Crystal?"

"We did and I want to know what you plan to use the crystal for." Said Garnet.

"Very well, I'll start from the beginning. During the war I heard about the development of the Temporal Crystal and its capabilities. I asked Roes to help me Attack the ship it was on and steal it. We were successful and after we got the crystal we studied it and began to see how really powerful it was and how we could use it to win the war. I wanted to use the crystal to assassinate Yellow Diamond, when she was at her most vulnerable, but Rose refused to the plan saying it was wrong and that the Temporal Crystal was to dangerous to use. This wasn't are first argument during the war, for the past several years our methodology and ideology had changed. Rose wanted to use tactics that defended Earth and the Rebellion, until she could reason with Yellow Diamond and change her ideology. I was more about destroying our enemies completely. The argument about the Temporal Crystal was the last one between me and Rose. The two of us fought and Rose managed to get the upper hand and bested me. I asked her to finish me off, but she refused to saying she would never destroy a friend. Apparently Rose still saw me as a friend despite our differences. I decided to take those loyal to me and head into space. Over the years I've been fighting Yellow Diamond and her forces with no luck, but then I came across some information referring to The Cluster and I knew what I had to do. I plan to use The Cluster to destroy Yellow Diamond and free the Homeworld. " Said Hematite.

"Your mad Hematite, if you think I'm going to let you awaken The Cluster and use it! It will destroy the Earth!" Said Garnet.

"Yes I know that, but I have no intention of destroying the Earth. You see Garnet I plan to use the Temporal Crystal to go back in time to the exact moment Yellow Diamond's forces were putting The Cluster into the Earth. I have the necessary tools to speed up its incubation and activate it. I will active The Cluster before it's even put into the Earth and use it to destroy Yellow Diamond avenger all our fallen comrades. The Earth will be perfectly safe and I'm saving it in the process." Said Hematite.

"You still plan to unleash a horrible weapon on the universe. Though you plan to use it for good no one should ever be allowed to use a weapon like The Cluster. It's a horrible abomination with all those gem shards being forced to fuse together! Though I admit I want to take Yellow Diamond down and protect the Earth, I can sense that the changes you make in the past could drastically change and endanger the future. I will not let you have your way." Said Garnet as she raised her gauntlets up to fight.

"I was hoping that you would see things my way, but I see you leave me no choice. This war will continue and you and your comrades will fail in your duties. I'm trying to help you and the entire universe. But if you refuse to see reason and you decide to stand in my way, so be it!" Said Hematite as she summoned her metal orbs for battle.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Warp

Past and Present

Chapter 8 Warp

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Garnet pocketed the Temporal Crystal as she faced Hematite, who caused her metal orbs to split up and shape themselves into several metal spears. Hematite waved her hand forward and the spears flew at Garnet at super speed. Garnet charged forward and deflected the spears away from herself using her gauntlets. After deflecting the spears Garnet put her arms together and launched Rocket Gauntlets at Hematite. The gauntlets struck Hematite in the chest and sent her flying several yards, before she crashed into the ground. Garnet's gauntlets returned to her and Hematite got back to her feet smiling as she dusted herself off.

"Not bad. Your quit strong, but I can tell your holding back a little. You should no there is no mercy on the battlefield." Said Hematite as she summoned some of the spears over to her and morphed them into a chain.

Hematite swung the chain like a whip forcing Garnet to leap out of the way, but Hematite formed another chain in her other hand and whipped it at Garnet and wrapping it around her left arm. Garnet let out an angry yell as Hematite yanked on the chain and sent Garnet into the air, before she slammed her into the ground. Hematite was going to do the same thing again, but Garnet managed to recover and break the chain with her free hand. Garnet then grabbed the chain towards her and caused Hematite to come flying at her. Garnet raised her free hand and prepared to strike Hematite in the face with it, but Hematite quickly shaped her other chain into a shield to block the attack. The gauntlet struck the shield and both Hematite and Garnet flew away from each other both breathing hard. Hematite quickly acted first and morphed her other chain into a giant ball of spikes, which she attached to her remains chain and swung it at Garnet. Garnet gritted her teeth as she enlarged her gauntlets and punched at the ball of spikes. The enlarged gauntlets smashed through the ball of spikes and then Garnet charged at Hematite. The gem saw Garnet coming and quickly morphed her chain into a shield to protect herself, but Garnet's gauntlets smashed through the shield and into Hematite sending her flying a hundred yards away before she crashed into the ground and rolled a few feet. Hematite groaned as she stumbled to her feet and notice that the teleport device on her wrist was broken. The gem gritted her teeth in anger as Garnet's gauntlets returned to normal.

"Have you had enough?" Asked Garnet.

"I'll admit your far stronger then I originally calculated. I can see why you the leader of the Crystal Gems and how Jasper was defeated by you. Though I will admit, I haven't gone all out yet." Said Hematite as her eyes turned bright red.

Hematite summoned a bunch of metal to her and formed it into a suit of armor around her body. The gem gave a war cry as she flew forward and swung her right fist at Garnet. Garnet countered with her own fist and the two attacks collided and unleashed a powerful shockwave. Hematite quickly reacted by punching Garnet in the side of the head with her left fist. Garnet stumbled back, but quickly retaliated with an uppercut to Hematite's face knocking her back a few feet. Hematite stumbled back a few feet and glared at Garnet, who took a fighting stance. Hematite realized, she had to change her tactics. The gem used her powers to shape some of the metal on her armor into four extra arms. Garnet was a little startled by this and Hematite took advantage of this, by leaping forward and began to pound away at the fusion, but Garnet managed to raise her arms up, after taking a few blows and blocked a storm of punches. Hematite then slammed all six of her arms into Garnet and sent her crashing into one of the cliff walls stunning her a little. The gem then turned one of her extra arms into a chain that had a claw at the end of end and hurled it at Garnet. The claw ripped into Garnet's pocket and grabbed the Temporal Crystal. Hematite yanked on the chain and the crystal landed in her free hands. Garnet got back to her feet ready to fight.

"I really admire your strength and I would like yo see which one of use is stronger, but there are things I have to deal with." Said Hematite as she formed one of her extra arms into a spear and hurled it at Garnet, before she turned to run back to the Warp Pad.

The spear raced towards Garnet at an incredible speed, but the fusion managed to catch the speeding weapon with her gauntlets and with a a twist of her body, she sent it hurling back at a greater speed at the retreating form of Hematite. Hematite was just a few feet from the Warp Pad, when she heard the sound of something flying at her and managed to glance backwards just in time to see the spear flying towards her. The spear slammed into Hematite's side and ripped one of her extra arms off along with a good chunk of her armor off. Hematite fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled to her feet and got onto the Warp Pad. In a matter of seconds, she was teleported away. Garnet got on the Warp Pad a minute later and she was soon teleported away.

Miles away, aboard Hematite's ship, Paragon was showing Steven and Connie around. The pearl was eagerly awaiting her master's return, when all of a sudden one of the computer screens beeped and showed a wounded Hematite stumbling out of the beach house. Paragon wondered why her master didn't use the teleport device on her, but then she saw that it was broken. Garnet came racing out of the beach house next shouting at the other Crystal Gems to get Hematite. Steven and Connie saw the screen and they were confused about what was going on.

"What's going on?" Asked Steven.

"Um...just a training exercise. Why don't I show you something else." Said Paragon as she pressed a button on the computer that summoned two robots that resembled the one that carried Peridot to the cells.

"Are those robots?" Asked Connie eyes wide.

"They are machines. We call them the Emerald Knights. They are a mixture of artificial gems and robotic technology." Explained Paragon.

"What do they do?" Asked Steven.

"They do all kinds of task, but right now they're going to take you to a cell next to that other gem, who was looking at things she wasn't supposed to be looking at." Said Paragon.

"You mean Peridot?" Asked Steven looking a little worried as the Emerald Knights closed in on him and Connie.

"Yes. She was a threat to my master's plan and now I must go and help Lady Hematite. The two of you are our prisoners and insurance to make sure those Crystal Gems do not interfere with Lady Hematite's plan." Said Paragon before she teleported away to the beach.

Steven and Connie exchanged a look and they nodded to one another. Connie pulled out Rose's sword and one of the Emerald Knights pulled out a sword of it's own and swung it and swung it at Connie. Connie blocked the attack and spun around to strike at the other Emerald Knight slicing into it's chest and making it topple over in a shower of sparks. The other Knight tried to attack Connie from behind, but Steven stepped in and blocked the attack with his shield. Connie leaped forward and sliced the Knight's legs causing it to fall onto the ground in a heap. The two children gave each other a thumbs up, before they went off searching for Peridot.

On the beach Hematite was trying to fight off all the Crystal Gems, but she wasn't having much luck. Pearl had blasted off Hematite's last remaining extra arm and the other Crystal Gems were closing in on her, when suddenly Paragon appeared next to Hematite with her swords ready to fight.

"Lady Hematite, taking my teleportation device and get to the ship. I'll deal with them." Said Paragon as she handed Hematite her teleportation device.

"You truly are a nobel comrade Paragon." Said Hematite with a smile as she teleported away.

Paragon faced the Crystal Gems and she began to spin around in circles becoming a whirlwind. The whirlwind sped forward causing Pearl and Amethyst to leap out of the way as a rock behind them was shattered to bits! The whirlwind then headed towards Garnet, who stood her ground, thrusted her right gauntlet into the storm, and grabbed Paragon's right arm stopping the whirlwind. Paragon starred at Garnet in shock as the fusion made her let go of her sword, but the gem wasn't done yet. With a yell Paragon tried to stab her other sword into Garnet, but Amethyst shot her whip out and yanked the sword from Paragon's hand. Garnet then punched Paragon in the face and stunned her, before she dropped her to the ground. The Crystal Gems then turned their attention towards the sea, where Hematite's ship had just become visible.

Onboard the ship, Steven and Connie had just freed Peridot, who quickly told them they needed to damage the ship's system to try and stop Hematite's plan. The three of them ran up to the upper level of the ship, where they located the control room and they, entered it just in time to see Hematite putting the Temporal Crystal into a strange machine that resembled a much larger Warp Pad.

"It's to late to stop me! I'm going to save, reshape, and bring order to the universe!" Declared Hematite as she tapped a few buttons on a screen.

The machine roared to life and the entire ship began to shake a little. Connie had no idea what was going, so she did the only thing she could think of. With a yell Connie threw her sword at the machine and it stabbed right into it! Hematite starred at the machine in horror.

"What have you done?!"

There was a bright flash and the ship just vanished. The Crystal Gems starred at the empty space wondering what just happen. Paragon laid on the ground, tied up by Amethyst's whip, looked at the Crystal Gems and laughed.

"It...worked! Soon...history will be rewritten and...the universe will be at peace."

The Crystal Gems just looked at one another not sure what to do and then they wondered what had happen to Steven, Connie, and Peridot.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 The Past

Past and Present

Chapter 9 The Past

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Hematite's ship appeared over the ocean a few miles away from the beach and Steven and Connie glanced out the window, it appeared to be nighttime outside. Hematite laid next to her machine groaning as she slowly got up and looked at the sword stabbed into her machine. The gem gritted her teeth as she yanked the sword out.

"Even...when your long gone Rose, your still interfering with my plan. Your son and your allies are becoming a thorn in my side." Snarled Hematite as she tossed the sword to the ground and glared at the others.

"What were you trying to do?" Asked Connie.

"Hematite was attempting to go back in time using the Temporal Crystal. She planned to activate The Cluster, before it was placed in the Earth and use it against Yellow Diamond. Though it is a brilliant plan in some regards, it's utterly insane." Said Peridot.

"Everyone accuse the person, whose trying to change the universe to be insane. I'm trying to save the universe and put an end to Yellow Diamond's reign." Said Hematite.

"But by using The Cluster, doesn't that make you just as bad as Yellow Diamond?" Asked Steven.

"Don't you compare me to Yellow Diamond! I am trying to help the universe obtain peace like Roes, but unlike her I realized we all can't get along and there's no reasoning with someone like Yellow Diamond. The only way to deal with Yellow Diamond is to destroy her completely and the only way for me to do that is to use The Cluster in the past." Said Hematite.

"But won't changing the past change everything. I know the past was bad, but a bunch of good things still manage to come out of it." Said Steven.

"Your so naive. Your trying to see the good in everybody, but not everyone is good." Said Hematite.

"Maybe, but what your doing is wrong. My mom didn't want you to mess around with that crystal for a reason, so I'm going to stop you from messing with it." Said Steven as he summoned his shield.

While this was going on, Connie snuck over to the machine and took the Temporal Crystal out and pocketed it. Connie glanced at Steven and gave him a thumbs up. Steven nodded and hurled his shield at Hematite striking her in the chest and knocking her down. Connie picked up Rose's sword and ran over to Steven. Steven summoned his shield and hurled it at the window breaking it. Peridot ran over and stood next to the children as Steven turned to face Hematite.

"I'm sorry about this, but what your doing is bad and your threatening a bunch of people. I can't let you do that." Said Steven as he and Connie grabbed Peridot's legs.

Peridot lifted her right arm up and the the fingers began to spin around like a propeller. The trio flew out the window and towards the beach Hematite glared at the fleeing trio and gritted her teeth. As much as, she would love to go after them, she realized her body had taken to much damage from the earlier fights with the Crystal Gems. Hematite would have to heal first and then pursue Steven and the others later. The gem sat in a chair and activated her ships cloak making it invisible.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot soon reached the beach and landed. They saw the temple and started to make their way towards it, but as they got closer they saw a campfire a few yards from the temple with two figures next to it. Steven and the others grew curious and they snuck up on the figures to get a better look. They ducked behind a nearby rock, where they could get a better view and what Steven saw stunned him. There was a large women in a white dress, with long pink hair and a man wearing a white sleeveless shirt and shorts, with long brown hair and a beard. The man was playing a guitar and singing a song, Steven knew by heart.

I know I'm not that tall

I know I'm not that smart

But let me drive my van into your heart

Let me drive my van into your heart

I know I'm not that rich

I'm trying to get my start

So let me drive my van into your heart

Let me drive my van into your heart

And if we look out of place

Well, baby, that's okay

I'll drive us into outer space

Where we can't hear what people say

I know I don't have a plan

I'm working on that part

At least I've got a van

So let me drive my van into your heart

Let me drive my van into your heart

Let me drive my van into your heart

Let me drive my van into your heart

Let me drive my van into your heart

The women laughed and clapped, while the man smiled and bowed. The man then went over to the women and kissed her on the lips and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Mom...Dad." Said Steven in shock.

"Your dad looks younger...and your mom is here, which...means that we traveled...to the past before you were born." Said Connie in amazement.

The trio of time travels just stood behind the rock completely stunned about their current situation.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Talks and Decisions

Past and Present

Chapter 10 Talks and Decisions

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot watched Greg and Rose set by a campfire and talk. They talked about a very interesting subject.

"So Greg what should we name our son?" Asked Rose.

"I...don't, maybe something with simple like Brad or maybe Tom." Suggested Greg as he strummed his guitar in thought.

"Those are some good names, but let's see what sense we can come up with." Said Rose as she looked up a the night sky for inspiration.

The gem looked at the stars and thought how they were a small part of the universe. Then Rose thought about the word star and the word universe and she took the words apart in her head and mix the letters together. She came up with a few words, until she eventually came up with the name Steven.

"How about Steven?" Asked Rose.

"Steven Quartz Universe. I like it." Said Greg with a smile.

"Why'd you give the middle name Quartz?" Asked Rose.

"Well...his your son to and I think he should get a name from both of use, since your not going...to be around, when his born." Said Greg a little sadly.

"Greg...we talked about this and we both agreed that we wanted to have a child. I know what will happen to me once our child is born, but I'm not scared. You've given me some of the best years of my life and even though I won't be around, I'll live on through a part of Steven and when Steven loves, that'll be me loving you." Said Rose as she leaned forward and kissed Greg on the lips.

Greg returned the kiss and the couple just smiled at one another as Rose put a hand to her stomach. Steven was just awed by this scene, he was both happy and sad at the same time. Connie handed Peridot the Temporal Crystal and she began to study it. Connie looked over at Steven and placed a hand on his shoulder and the two exchanged smiled. Rose and Greg eventually headed to Greg's van Greg's van for the night leaving the three time travels alone on the beach. Steven looked over at Peridot, who was still studying the Temporal Crystal.

"You figured how to get us back to our own time?" Asked Steven.

"No unfortunately, without the assistance of any technology I can't figure out the capabilities of this crystal. Unless, we find a place with the proper facilitates and equipment the crystal and it's power are useless to use." Said Peridot.

"Well there's the Kindergarten, but we can't get there without using a Warp Pad and that's in the Temple. I really don't understand how time travel works, but I think it would mess with the future if we talked to the Crystal Gems in the past." Said Steven.

"Yeah and we still have Hematite and whatever plan she had for the Temporal Crystal to worry about." Said Connie.

Peridot then told the two children what she learned from Hematite's ship computer. Connie and Steven gasped at this. They now knew they had to keep the Temporal Crystal away from Hematite, but they couldn't just simply go back to their own time without the use of her technology and they couldn't just leave Hematite in the past. Things just seemed to get more complicated by the minute. The group then decided to look for a place to rest and hide for the night. The trio made their way to the pier and hunkered down under it as they pondered their predicament. Steven's thoughts kept going back to his mom and about finally getting to meet and speak with her. Maybe Rose could help them. It was a crazy thought, but Steven decided to sleep on it and talk to it with his two friends in the morning. There was just no telling how things were going to turn out.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Disguises

Past and Present

Chapter 11 Disguises

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The next day Steven and Connie decided to go get some clothes to disguise Peridot, so that all three of them could walk about without being noticed. Seven and Connie headed to a clothing store and using the money, they had they bought a long sleeved green shirt, gloves, jeans, some black fishing boots, and a large sun hat. The two of them went back under the pier and Peridot put the clothes on. The sun hat was a tight fit for Peridot, but it helped conceal her face and green skin.

"I feel ridiculous in this! I hope this provides the proper camouflage for us to move about." Grumbled Peridot.

"Well Peridot is covered, but what should we do about the sword. It's not exactly normal for people to be walking around with swords." Said Connie as she held up Rose's sword.

"I...think I might have an idea." Said Steven as he ran back off to the shops.

The boy came back ten minutes later with two eyepatches and two bandanas. Steven handed one eyepatch and bandana to Connie, before he out the other eyepatch over his left eye and then he wrapped the bandana around his head.

"Nobody will think the sword is odd if we're dressed like pirates." Said Steven with a smile.

"Good idea." Said Connie as she put an eyepatch over her right eye and wrapped the bandana around her head.

"May I ask what our plan is?" Asked Peridot.

"Alright we know, we don't have the technology to make the crystal work and we can't take any this time, because we might mess up the future. Hematite has the stuff we need on her ship, but I don't think the three of us can beat her, so we're going to need help." Said Steven.

"From who, the Crystal Gems?" Asked Connie.

"Well...we're going to get help from a Crystal Gem." Said Steven.

"We're going to ask your mom for help aren't we. Steven are you sure that's a good idea?" Said Connie.

"Well we can't ask the others for help because I think that might mess with the future and from the way Hematite talked it sounded like and my mom had a history, so maybe she can reason with Hematite or stop her." Said Steven.

"I...guess you make a good point, but are you going to tell her who you are?" Said Connie.

"I am and will show her the crystal. That'll prove our story and who we are." Said Steven.

"I suppose this is the most logically course of action." Said Peridot.

"Alright let's go find her, but we have to make sure my dad and the other Crystal Gems aren't around to make things more confusing." Said Steven.

The trio of time travelers left the pier and went to go see Rose.

Hematite's ship was hovering over the Kindergarten. The gem was still recovering over her fight with the Crystal Gems, so she decided to send a couple of her Emerald Knights out to track Steven and the others down to get the Temporal Crystal. The Knights were equipped with special holographic disguise and that made them look like two buff humans with black hair wearing green shirts, jeans, tennis shoes, and sunglasses. The disguised robots headed into Beach City with a small handheld device that was leading them to the Temporal Crystal. Soon they would find it.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Hi Mom

Past and Present

Chapter 12 Hi Mom

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot were making their way through Beach City and towards the direction of the temple. The group's plan was to get Rose away from the temple, so they could explain, who they and the situation with Hematite. As they traveled a few people cast the disguised Peridot a few odd glances, but they would just continue on with their business. None of the trio noticed two men wearing sunglasses who looked exactly alike step out of an alley a few yards behind them. One of the men held up a strange device and looked at it, he then looked over and saw the trio of time travelers walking down the street. The two men glanced at one another and they started to follow Steven and his friends at a brisk pace.

A sixth sense told Connie that she and the others were being followed and she cast a quick glance over her shoulder and saw the two men following them and that one of them was holding a strange device.

"I think we got company." Said Connie as she turned her head around.

Steven and Peridot cast a quick glance over their shoulders and saw the men. Peridot began to panic a little, while Steven began to try and think of a plan. He saw a large crowd of people up ahead and he had an idea.

"Follow me!" He called as he dashed into the crowd with his companions right behind him.

The two men picked up the pace and raced into the crowd after the trio. The chase was on.

In another part of Beach City, Rose was taking a little walk to think about the future and her child. Rose knew she wouldn't exist once Steven was born, but she knew she would be half if him and she was ok with that. The gem then thought about how her husband and her fellow gems were taking the news. Greg was sad about this, but he was looking forward to be a father. Each of the Crystal Gems were taking the news differently. Garnet was a little shaken by the idea that Rose would be gone and that she would be in charge of the Crystal Gems, but she promised to be strong and protect the Earth and Steven. Amethyst seemed happy for Rose, but she was sad with the idea she was going to lose a friend. Pearl was taking it the worst, Rose could see the sadness in Pearl's eyes desperately begging the gem she cared about most to continue her existence. Rose had calmly told Greg and the Crystal Gems not to be sad, because she would be half of Steven and every time Steven showed love to them, that would be Rose loving them. This seemed to improve everyone's mood. Rose became distracted from her thoughts, when she saw a couple of children and what appeared to be a teenager wearing a sunhat run into an alley and two identical men run down the same alley after the kids and the teen. Rose saw the strange device in one of the men's hands and a feeling of dread went through her as she recognized technology that seemed different from Earth's technology. It was gem technology! Had Yellow Diamond and her forces returned to Earth to reclaim it or were the children and teen, she saw earlier were deserters from Homeworld being pursued by military gems.

"Only one way to find out." Thought Rose as she went down the alley.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot were at a deadened. The two men reached them and stopped a few feet away from them and then the men vanished to be replaced by Emerald Knights. The Knights summoned some swords and they began to approach the trio. Connie pulled out Rose's sword, Steven got ready to summon his shield, and Peridot backed into a wall and knocked her sun hat off. The Knights were fixing to attack, when Rose arrived on the scene and shouted at them.

"Leave them alone." Said Rose.

The Knights turned to face Rose.

"I'm only going to give you this one chance to surrender and leave." Said Rose as she looked at the Knights and at Steven and his group.

Rose could tell that at least one person in the group was a gem, but she couldn't tell if the others were gems also. Then Rose saw Connie's sword and she became confused. Why would a child she had never seen be armed with a sword and one that looked exactly like hers. It was at that moment that one of the Knights sprang forward to attack with a sword swing. Rose leaped away from the attack, summoned her shield, and hurled it at the Knight. The shield hit the Knight hard causing it to fall to the ground with a huge sparking gash in it's chest. The other Knight tried to attack, but Connie leaped forward and expertly sliced the robot across it's back causing it to topple to the ground. Rose was impressed by the girl's sword skills and was heading over to the group, when the first Knight sat up, morphed it's right hand into a blaster and fired a laser at the group.

"Look out!" Cried Steven as he leaped in front of everybody and activated his shield.

The laser blast hit the shield, bounced back to the Knight, and destroyed it. Rose starred at Steven and the shield in shock. Steven turned to face Rose and he looked a little nervous.

"Um...I didn't plan to meet you like this, but I guess I might as well tell you who I am. I'm Steven."

"Steven." Said Rose as she looked at the boy, who she knew was her son.

Without another word Rose went over to Steven and hugged him. Steven returned the hug.

"It's finally good to meet you mom." Said Steven as he and his mom stopped hugging.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you. I don't know how your here or why you look older then a baby, but I'm happy to see you." Said Rose.

Peridot let out a cough and held up the Temporal Crystal. Rose starred at the crystal in shock as she began to to understand how Steven was here. It was at that moment that the head of one of the Knights began to shoot a holographic projection of Hematite out of it's eyes. The group starred at the hologram of Hematite, who just grinned at them.

"Hello Rose I see your around in this time and that you just met your son Steven and his little friends. You probably already guessed how they're here and you probably know what I want from them." Said Hematite.

"Hematite my old friend, I should have known that you had a hand in this. I see your still obsessed with changing the past, but I'm not going to let you. Changing the past is dangerous and time should not be tampered with. I ask you to stop this, before you injure the timeline." Said Rose.

"Rose what I'm trying to do is save the universe and put an end to Yellow Diamond's reign, surly you can see that what I'm doing is for the greater good." Said Hematite.

"I agree that Yellow Diamond needs to be stopped, but not at the cost of harming the timeline and ending several lives. I will not let you have the crystal." Said Rose.

"Fine, if you wish to be difficult and stubborn, then so be it. Diplomacy is off and I shall use force to make you see reason." Said Hematite before the hologram vanished.

Rose turned to Steven and his friends.

"There is a lot we need to talk about." Said Rose.

The others nodded. Peridot put on her sunhat and the group headed out of the alley to find a safer place to talk.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Talk

Past and Present

Chapter 13 Talk

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Rose took Steven and the others to Dead Man's Mouth a place, she believed that they could speak in private. The four of them sat on some logs in a circle.

"So what should we talk about?" Asked Steven.

"Well I don't think it's wise that you tell me to much about the future, so why don't we talk about something simple. Tell me how your father and the Crystal Gems are doing and then you can tell me who your friends are." Said Rose.

"Ok mom. Well dads doing great, his written a few new songs and his always thinks about you. Garnet and the others are doing good and protecting the Earth." Said Steven.

"It's good to hear they're doing good. I knew Garnet would make a good leader and I have a really good feeling your helping them out a lot." Said Rose with a smile as she ruffled Steven's hair.

Peridot removed her disguise and Rose frowned slightly as she saw the Yellow Diamond symbol on Peridot's uniform, but she figured the gem must have changed sides at some point otherwise she wouldn't be here with Steven.

"These are my friends Connie and Peridot. Peridot joined the Crystal Gems awhile ago and she's been helping us." Explained Steven.

"It nice to meet you two." Said Rose with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Universe." Said Connie.

"Nice to meet you." Said Peridot.

Peridot studied Rose. So this was the leader of the Rebellion. Rose certainly wasn't what Peridot was expecting. The gem was powerful, yet she wasn't intimidating or aggressive like Jasper or Yellow Diamond. Rose was calm and gentle, yet she had an air of respectful authority about her. Peridot could see where Steven got some of his traits from.

"So mom, can you tell us the story about why you and Hematite are fighting over the Temporal Crystal?" Asked Steven.

"Well it was a few thousand years ago, during the early years of the Rebellion. Hematite and I were friends back on Homeworld and when we came to Earth and saw the harm the Kindergarten was causing to the planet we decided to rebel against Yellow Diamond and the war began. As the war went on both my and Hematite's tactics took different turns. I fought and forced the enemy to leave, though I did have to smash a few gems at one point or another to force the others to leave. I took no joy in smashing others gems and I did my best to avoid doing that. Hematite on the other hand smashed several gems saying it was the only way to permanently end things and keep the enemy from coming back. I didn't approve of this and Hematite and me began to grow apart. Then one day Hematite found out about a ship that had the Temporal Crystal on it and we both agreed that something that power should not be in the hands of yellow diamond. We attacked the ship and took the crystal. Hematite then told me that she planned to use the crystal to travel back in time and destroy Yellow Diamond, when she was vulnerable. I disapproved of this plan saying that I didn't want any more lives to be lost including the life of Yellow Diamond. I also believed that by using the crystal, there would be a rift torn through the fabric of space that could threaten the universe. Hematite disagreed with me and I took the crystal away from her. The two of fought and I ended up winning. Hematite demanded I finish her off, but I still saw her as a friend and I refused to strike her down. I used my tears to heal her and she gathered up those who were loyal to her and took a ship into space to fight Yellow Diamond and her forces on other planets. And that was the last I saw of her, until today." Explained Rose.

"Well she trying to do the same thing again, but we managed to damage her machine and ended up in this time." Explained Connie.

"Well it looks like I going to have to stop Hematite again." Said Rose.

"Well this time you won't be alone mom. Will be fighting alongside you and will convince Hematite to stop doing bad things." Said Steven.

"You try to see the good in everybody. Your just like me, Steven." Said Rose with a smile.

Steven smiled back. It was a nice little moment. Now all the group had to do was wait for Hematite to come for them or they would simply have to find her themselves. The fight was slowly drawing nearer.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Hostages

Past and Present

Chapter 14 Hostages

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Hematite had finally finished healing up and she decided it was time to take some extreme measures to get the Temporal Crystal. The gem summoned three Emerald Knights and she grabbed a tiny bio weapon bomb, that contained a special chemical weapon used to deal with gems and a tiny holographic projector. Hematite went over to her teleporter machine and typed in the coordinates to the Crystal Gems's Temple. The gem and her Knights vanished in a flash of light and appeared outside the temple. Hematite and her forces stealthy crept into the temple and saw the Crystal Gems just sitting around and chatting.

"Time for you all to rest." Said Hematite as she pulled the pin off the bomb and sent it rolling towards the gems.

There was a tiny puff sound as the bomb released an invisible gas that hit the gems. The gas took affect and the Crystal Gems just froze with dazed looks on their faces. The chemical weapon was designed to subdue gems and it worked. Hematite ordered her Knights to grab the gems, while she left the holographic projector in the middle of the floor. After that was done Hematite and her forces teleported away with their hostages.

Rose, Steven, Connie, and Peridot arrived at the temple thirty minutes later. Rose noticed that the other Crystal Gems were missing and then she saw the holographic projector on the floor. The machine beeped to life and a hologram of Hematite appeared before the group.

"Hello Rose, if your wondering where your friends are, I have taken them captive. They are unharmed fir the moment and I will gladly give them back to you in exchange for the Temporal Crystal." Said Hematite.

"Where do we meet?" Asked Rose.

"In the Kindergarten. I'll see you soon Rose." Said Hematite as the hologram vanished.

Rose tighten her hands into fist as she walked over and returned a few minutes later with her sword in it's scarab and Laser Light Cannon strapped to her back. The gem looked at her son her and his friends.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to get them back and put a stop to Hematite's plans." Said Rose.

"We're coming with you mom." Said Steven with determination.

Rose looked at her son and smiled as she saw her determination in Steven's eyes.

"Alright, you can come, but I want three to stay clear of the fighting, when it starts." Said Rose.

"Will do our best mom." Said Steven.

Rose lead the way to the warp pad and the group got on in and vanished in a flash of light. The final battle was soon to begin.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Battle

Past and Present

Chapter 15 Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Rose, Steven, Connie, and Peridot appeared in the Kindergarten. The little group made their way into the wasteland with Rose leading the way. After a few minutes of traveling, they saw something up ahead. It was Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst laying on the ground starring up at the sky with blank looks on their faces. Rose and the others were fixing to race over to them, when Hematite's suddenly appeared hovering twenty feet above the hostages and a dozen Emerald Knights stepped out from the shadows before the group. Hematite appeared in a flash of light a few yards away from Rose and the others.

"Hello Rose, it's good to see you again and I'm glad you've come to your senses and agreed to give me the Temporal Crystal." Said Hematite with a grin.

"What have you done to my family?" Demanded Rose as she indicated the hostages.

"Oh don't worry about them, they were exposed to a chemical weapon that has put them in a little daze. It will only last a few hours and when the Crystal Gems wake up they won't remember a thing." Said Hematite.

"May I ask what your plan is? Are you going to attempt what you wanted to do all those years ago or do you have something else in mind?" Said Rose.

"Well the plan to destroy Yellow Diamond is still the same, but this time I plan to acquire a unlimited amount of power to do it. I won't give to much away, but let's say that I'll be saving the Earth in the process once I gain this power." Said Hematite.

"Your plan to change the course of history. You may have good intentions to save this world and the universe, but the method in which your trying to about it could put everything in danger." Said Rose.

"Come on Rose, tell there's not at least a part of you who wants to see Yellow Diamond pay for what she has done. Several lives were ended because of her and countless others are threatened by her reign! Yellow Diamond needs to be destroyed, to pay for what's she did! That tyrant is still around in the future where your son and his friends come from and sooner or later, she'll come to Earth destroy what's left of your army along with your son. Once that's done she drain every last ounce of life from the planet. Don't you see it doesn't have to play out that way. If you give me the crystal I can save the Earth and out an end to Yellow Diamond. I'll give you your friends back, return your son and his friends to their time, and then I'll move forward with my plan. You can continue to live on this planet and feel comfort in knowing that your son will grow up without having to worry about fighting Yellow Diamond." Said Hematite.

"I'll admit that a lot of bad things happened in the past, but a a bunch of good things happened in the past happened as well. The past is our starting point and to change the past, would change who we become. The future is uncertain and it may look like there are bad times ahead, but I have faith that my son and the rest of my family will overcome the challenges up ahead and bring peace to both the Earth and the universe. Yellow Diamond will be brought to justice for what she has done, but I will not allow you to mess with the fabric of time." Said Rose.

"Your a fool Rose. You refuse to see what needs to be done. If you won't agree with me and hand over the crystal peacefully, then I'll just take it by force!" Declared Hematite as she summoned her orbs and morphed them into battle armor.

"Then so be it. I will fight you with my resolve!" Declared Rose as she pulled the Laser Light Cannon from her back and fired a blast up at Hematite's ship.

The blast hit the ship, blasting a hole into it's face and caused it to fall away from Hematite and the hostages. Rose then quickly turned the cannon on the Emerald Knights and fired. A couple of Knights were destroyed by the blast, while the others kept away. The ship crashed to the ground several yards away as Rose dropped the cannon and faced Hematite.

"Steven, I need you to get Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst to the warp pad. I'll handle Hematite and her forces." Said Rose.

"You can count on us mom." Said Steven as he, Connie, and Peridot ran by Rose and Hematite.

Hematite just smirked as she snapped her fingers and the remains Emerald Knights surrounded Rose, with their swords ready to fight. Rose pulled out her sword and summoned her shield. All the Knights leaped forward at once stabbing their swords down at Rose. The gem surrounded herself in her bubble shield and all the swords clashed against it, but none were able to pierce it. Rose then pointed her hand upwards and the bubble shield began to glow brightly before it exploded into a pink energy blast destroying a couple of the Knights and sent the rest flying into the air. The powerful gem then leaped into the air and sliced two of the Knights to pieces with her sword. One Knight tried to attack, Rose from behind, but Rose spun around and hurled her shield at the robot smashing it to bits. Rose and the five remains Knights landed on the ground and faced one another. The Knights charged at Rose and she deflected one Knight's sword, with her blade, while she smashed her shield into the head of another smashing it to bits. Rose then leaped off the body of the Knight she just destroyed and hurled her shield at another Knight smashing it's chest to bits. Rose flew through the air and she sliced the heads off two more Knights with her sword, before she landed on the ground and faced the last Knight. The Knight faced Rose, prepared to attack, when a spear suddenly exploded from it's chest and flew towards Rose. Rose acted quickly and expanded her shield in front of her. The spear hit the shield with a long clang, before it it fell to the ground. The Knight fell face first to the ground and revealed that Hematite was standing behind it. Hematite and Rose faced one another.

"I never took you for a person, who would destroy one of their own warriors in a attempt to take me by surprise." Said Rose.

"Oh I've changed much since you last saw me. Sometimes you just resort to extreme measures in order to win a battle." Said Hematite as she summoned the metal spear over to herself and morphed it into a couple of swords for herself.

"Let's settle this." Said Rose.

The two of them raced at one another to begin the fight.

Meanwhile several yards away, Steven, Connie, and Peridot had reached the hostages and were dragging them to the warp pad, while all the fighting was going around them. After several minutes they reached the warp pad and placed the three gems on it. There was a flash of light and the gems were teleported to the temple. With the hostages out of harms way, Steven and the others went to go watch the fight.

Hematite leaped at Rose and rained several blows down upon her, but Rose blocked the onslaught with her sword. Hematite's eyes glowed red with anger as she slammed her right sword down at Rose and forced her sword away from her. Then Hematite thrusted her left sword at Rose, but the other gem blocked the attack with her shield. Rose's hand glowed a little and the shield shot from her hand and sent Hematite skidding back a few yards. Hematite gritted her teeth in anger as she hurled her swords at Rose, who deflected them with a wave of her sword. This anger the violent gem as she moored parts of her armor into four extra arms and she leaped at Rose with a savage yell swinging all six arms at her. Rose summoned a massive shield in front of her that took the blows for her. Hematite became furious and she began to pound the shield rapidly. Rose gritted her teeth in concentration as cracks began to form on the shield and with a final angry yell Hematite smashed through the shield and flew at Rose.

"I have you now!" Roared Hematite as her extra arms morphed into claws and she swung them at Rose.

"I'm...not finished yet!" Said Rose as she barely dodged out of the way of Hematite's attack.

Rose swung her sword down and sliced one of Hematite's extra arms off! Hematite screamed in a rage as she swung swung another of her extra arms at Rose. Rose managed to just barely dodged the arm and a bit of her dress was torn. The leader of the Crystal Gems then swung her sword and chopped the arm off. Hematite snarled and slammed her two remains extra arms into Rose and sent her crashing to the ground a dozen yards away.

"I'll end you!" Declared Hematite as she used her power to detach her extra arms and make them hover in the air.

Hematite then used her powers to lift the arms she lost into the air alongside the others arms and several pieces of metal. The gem then morphed all the metal into hundreds of metal spears that surrounded Rose, who was back on her feet. Hematite laughed as she waved her hand down and commanded all the spears to attack Rose. Rose quickly surrounded herself in her bubble shield and all the spears slammed into it, but none of them were able to penetrate the shield. Hematite decided to change tactics and used her powers to melt the spears into liquid metal. The gem then commanded the liquid metal to completely cover Rose's bubble shield and harden.

"That metal shell will be your tomb Rose!" Declared Hematite as she clenched her hands into fist.

The metal shell shudder as it began to bend and the bubble shield began to crack. Steven and the others screamed as Hematite grinned in anticipation. Then there was a flash of pink light from the shell, before it exploded and sent an energy wave into Hematite that knocked her to the ground. Rose stood tall with a few scars on her body and her dress slightly torn.

"You did it!" Cheered Steven as he and the others ran over to Rose.

"This...isn't over yet! I'm not done!" Roared Hematite as she stumbled to her feet and faced the group.

Hematite pointed her hands at the destroyed Knights and summoned several of the pieces over to herself. The robot pieces attached themselves to Hematite's body creating a new suit of green and black armor. Wires connected to the back of Hematite's neck and there there was the sound of an electric current going through Hematite's body followed by, the muscles in her arms and legs bulging and increasing in size. Hematite's teeth turned into fangs and her hair became wild and feral.

"Hematite...what have you done?" Gasped Rose.

"I found a way to increase my power by fusing with technology. I'll admit I haven't quit perfected it yet, but you shall have the honor of being the first one to fight me in this form!" Said Hematite before she rocketed forward with incredible speed and slammed a fist into Rose's chest sending her flying away.

"MOM!" Cried Steven as he raced after his mom.

Hematite just laughed as she calmly walked after Steven. Connie ran after Steven, while Peridot held up her right arm and started to franticly push some buttons on it. Rose groaned as she stood up in the small crater she made, when she crashed to the ground. The gem saw Steven running towards her and then she saw Hematite leaping into the air to slam her fist down, but she wasn't aiming for Rose this time, she was aiming for Steven! Rose eyes widened in horror as she sprinted over to Steven, grabbed him, and jumped to the side. Hematite's fist smashed into the place Steven once was and she looked over at Steven and Rose with an insane grin. Steven cringed in fear, while Rose summoned her shield and tossed it at Hematite. The wild gem caught the shield in her right hand and tossed it to the side. Rose decided to change tactics and retreated from Hematite heading towards her Laser Light Cannon. Hematite ran at Rose as she picked up the cannon and fired. The berserk gem charged at the blast and with a swing of her right hand swatted it away! The blast hit one of the canyon walls and exploded. Hematite turned back to Rose and grinned.

"Face it Rose, you can't beat me! I am on the path of supremacy and I will not let anyone stand in my way as I save the universe!" Declared Hematite as she slowly walked towards Steven and Rose.

Rose turned to Steven.

"Steven I need you to take the Temporal Crystal and your friends and get out of here. I might not be able to beat Hematite, but I can hold her off and give you time to escape."

"I'm not leaving you mom. You might not be able to beat her, but I think we can beat her together, if you let have this jam with me." Said Steven as he offered his mom, his hand.

"We always find a way to win. I'll be glad to have this jam with you Steven." Said Rose with a smile as she knew what Steven had in mind.

Hematite starred at Steven and Rose in confusion as they began to dance with one another. They were attempting to fuse! Hematite was fixing to charge in and stop them, when a yellow energy blast slammed into the back of her head and made her stumble. The gem whirled around and saw Peridot standing behind her with her limb enhancements in their blaster mode.

"Stay away from them you clod!" Shouted Peridot trying to sound brave, but she was shacking nervously.

"I think I'll take my tech back." Said Hematite as she pointed a hand at Peridot.

Peridot fell onto her back as the limb enhancers were yanked off of her and their tech was added to Hematite's armor. Peridot starred up at Hematite in terror expecting to be smashed to bits, but Connie stepped in front of her holding Rose's sword ready to fight. Hematite prepared to attack, but there was a flash of light from behind that made everyone turn around.

"They...fused!" Gasped Connie.

Where Steven and Rose once stood, there now stood a new figure. The fusion seemed to be female and was a little taller then Rose, with Steven's skin tone. The fusion was wearing blue jean shorts, with part of a white dress tied to the back, her navel was exposed and it had a pink gem in it, and she had a red T-shirt with a star on it, with a white vest. The hair of the fusion was long and black with pink streaks going through it.

"I am Quartz!" Declared the new fusion in a female voice.

Hematite was the first to recover from the shock and address the fusion.

"So you think that just because your a fusion, you can beat me! Well think again!"

Hematite morphed the metal on her hands into claws and charged at Quartz. The fusion stood still as Hematite reached her and started throwing swings at her. Connie and Peridot watched in awe as Quartz dodged all of Hematite's attacks with ease. This angered Hematite and she tried to throw a punch at Quartz's face, but the fusion jumped over the punch and used the back of Hematite's head as a springboard knocking the wild gem face first into the ground, as Quartz landed a few feet away. Hematite spat some dirt out of her mouth as she jumped back up to her feet and threw a wild kick at Quartz, who ducked and preformed a slide kick on Hematite's other leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her back.

"You really need to control that temper." Said Quartz with a playful smile.

"Don't you dare talk down to me! Quit playing around and fight me!" Roared Hematite as she shot to her feet and charged at the fusion.

"Alright will play a little, by your rules." Said Quartz as she raised her right hand and a large bubble shield grew from it.

Quartz then pushed her hand forward and the bubble shield shot forward like a cannon ball and smashed into Hematite sending her flying away and crashing into one of the canyon walls. Quartz then picked up Rose's sword and charged at the canyon wall. A battered Hematite came charging out of a crater in the canyon wall and charged at Quartz, slashing crazily at her with her claws. Quartz deflected the attacks with her sword, flipped over Hematite and landed behind her. There was a slashing sound and a large amount of Hematite's hair hit the ground, along with one of the wires in her neck. Hematite leaped away from Quartz as she stared down at the wire and hair in disbelief. The wild gem gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I'm going to end this now!" She screamed as she morphed the metal on her arms into laser cannons.

Hematite fired a laser blast from her arms and Quartz dodged out of the way and began to run away from Hematite. The evil gem laughed insanely as she leaped after Quartz firing her laser cannons. Quartz continued running, until she reached the Laser Light Cannon and picked it up. Hematite stood a dozen yards away from Quartz and the two of them faced one another. Hematite raised her cannons and unleashed a powerful burst of red energy at the fusion. Quartz stuck both her hands onto the sides of her cannon and fired a pink blast of energy. The two blast met one another as they began to push against each other. Both fighters were putting every bit of their energy into their energy blast. As Connie and Peridot watched the struggle, they saw pink flowers made out of the energy of Quartz's energy blast began to blossom around the area and then they burst into petals and spun around Quartz's energy blast. The petals seemed to increase the power of the pink energy blast and it smashed right through the red energy blast and into Hematite.

"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Screamed Hematite in shock as Quartz's energy blast slammed into her and ripped all her armor off.

Hematite hit the ground wearing her regular clothes, her body was a little scorched and cracked. Quartz stood there for a few seconds and looked at her defeated enemy and then she unfused and turned back into Steven and Rose. Connie cheered as she and Peridot ran over to Steven and Rose.

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed Connie as she hugged Steven.

"Yeah we beat Hematite together." Said Steven with a smile as he hugged Connie back.

The battle was won and now the only thing left to do was return Steven, Connie, and Peridot to their own time.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Return and Peace

Past and Present

Chapter 16 Return and Peace

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Hematite groaned as she looked up at the dull sky above. Everything, she had worked for was gone, her plans ruined by a former comrade. Rose walked over to Hematite and stood over her.

"Just...smash my gem. I can't take this life anymore. You won...so just it over with." Mumbled Hematite as, she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Instead of feeling a blade or any other object smash into her gem, Hematite felt something warm and wet touch, her and all the pain seemed to leave her body. Hematite opened her eyes and saw Rose had tears in her eyes and that one of her hands had some of the tears on it and was touching her body. Rose smiled down at Hematite, who was completely confused. After everything she did, Rose was healing her wounds. The act of kindness utterly stunned Hematite.

"Why...are you healing me? I tried to destroy you...and your loved ones! You should hate me!" Said Hematite as she sat up.

"Despite what you tried to do...I still consider you a friend Hematite. You and I may have different ideas and methods on how to do things, but we both wanted peace for the universe. Your plan to bring peace to the universe was extreme, but I felt like you had good intentions, however your plan needed to be stopped because you were messing with a power no one should have. I understand your feelings about changing the past, but not everything about the past was horrible. There were good things in the past as well and those good things along with the bad things helped, put us on the path were on today. You and I may have had our differences in the past, but I will always consider you a friend. The past doesn't matter, what does matter is the present and right now I want you to take my hand in friendship." Said Rose with a smile before she offered Hematite her hand.

Hematite took Rose's hand and Rose helped her up. The two gems starred at one another, until finally Hematite gave Rose a small smile.

"You...know...maybe your right about leaving the past alone. I've been trying to change the past to alter the future, so mush that...I kind of forgot about all the good that happened in the past. I should start looking towards the future. Rose, I'm sorry...for all the harm I caused to you and your loved ones." Said Hematite.

"I forgive you Hematite and it wasn't all that bad. You and I made up and I got to see the young man my son became and for that I am grateful." Said Rose.

The two gems turned back to the others, who were looking at the crashed ship.

"Once I get my ship repaired a little, I'll use the Temporal Crystal to return me and the others back to our time." Said Hematite s she walked over to the ship.

An hour later Hematite with some help from Peridot had repaired the ship. Steven was outside saying a last goodbye to his mother.

"It was great to finally meet you mom." Said Steven.

"It was great to see you to Steven. I enjoyed every moment I spent with you and seeing the wonderful young man you turned out to be." Said Rose.

"I love you mom." Said Steven.

"I love you Steven and I want you to know that even though I won't be there in the present with you a part of me will always be with you and it will always love you." Said Rose.

The two of them hugged and Rose kissed Steven's forehead. A part of Steven wanted to stay with his mother, but he knew that he needed to go back to his own time. The two of them stopped hugging and Steven went into the ship. Steven looked out the window and waved goodbye to his mom. Rose waved back and watched as the ship slowly rose up and vanished in a flash of light. The leader of the Crystal Gems just smiled a little as she walked to the warp pad and teleported back to the temple.

In the present, it had only been a couple of hours, since Hematite's ship had vanished. The Crystal Gems were pacing around the temple trying to figure out what they should do, while Paragon sat on the ground tied up. There was a sudden flash of light and Hematite's ship suddenly appeared a hundred yards from the temple. The Crystal Gems ran outside dragging Paragon along with them, ready to fight. Steven, Hematite, Connie, and Peridot appear ended on the beach in a flash of light.

"We're back!" Called Steven.

Pearl and Amethyst ran over to Steven glad to see he was ok, while Garnet starred down Hematite. Steven pulled out the Temporal Crystal from, his pocket and presented it to Garnet. The fusion took the crystal and eyed Hematite.

"Oh Hematite wants to say something." Said Steven.

"I want...to say I'm sorry. What I did was wrong and I endangered Steven and his friends. It was wrong of to do what I did." Said Hematite.

Everybody looked at Hematite and then at Garnet. The fusion pocketed the crystal and finally spoke.

"Apology accepted."

"Yeah everything is alright!" Cheered Steven.

"Lady...Hematite what happened? What about the...plan?" Asked Paragon looking confused.

"I met up with an old comrade, who defeated me, and made me realize I should stop trying to change the past. The past doesn't need to change. The thing that needs to change was me. We will now focus on the present and the future." Said Hematite as she undid Paragon's bonds.

"As you command Hematite. I will follow you." Said Paragon as she stood up and bowed.

Steven and Connie then told the Crystal Gems what happened and they were greatly impressed. Garnet looked over at Peridot and gave her a thumbs up.

"You did good Peridot. You helped Steven and Rose defeat Hematite." Said Garnet.

"Thank...you." Said Peridot feeling a little weird getting praise from the fusion.

Hematite then spoke to the group.

"Me and Paragon are leaving this planet to see what we can do to help the universe. Agin I apologize for what I did and I want to thank you for helping me see the error of my ways. I will stop looking back and I will start looking forward. Paragon and I will do everything we can to help you all, by causing trouble for Yellow Diamond's army. Yellow Diamond maybe strong, but you convinced me that despite the odds, you'll somehow beat her. Farewell Crystal Gems, it was an honor to meet all of you."

Hematite and Paragon teleported back to their ship and it took off into the sky. Everybody looked up at the sky as some thought about the past and then they thought about the future. No matter what happened everyone was going to keep moving forward and forge their own destiny.

The End.


End file.
